pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (LooneyTunesandMerrieMelodiesCommercialsHudsonFan Style)
LooneyTunesandMerrieMelodiesCommercialsHudsonFan's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Meg Griffin (Family Guy) *Jill - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Bill - Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Mametchi (Tamagotchi) *Disgust - Violetchi (Tamagotchi) *Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Bing Bong - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jill's Joy - Rosa (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Memetchi (Tamagotchi) *Bill's Joy - SpongeBob SquarePants *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Luke Cage (Avengers) *Bill's Anger - Dreamitchi (Tamagotchi) *Bill's Fear - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Meg - Luanne Platter (King of the Hill) *3 Year Old Meg - Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Makiko (Tamagotchi) *Jangles the Clown - Reptar (Rugrats) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Ord (Dragon Tales) *Jangles' Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Kurokotchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Disgust - Gozarutchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Jordan - Chris Griffin (Family Guy) *Jordan's Joy - Speedy Gonzales (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Sadness - Clyde Donovan (South Park) *Jordan's Disgust - Iron Man (Avengers) *Jordan's Anger - Grinder (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Jordan's Fear - Captain America (Avengers) *Cool Girl - Goth Female Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Friends - Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck (Disney) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Silia Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - She-Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Maidtchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Haruna Sakurada (Sailor Moon) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle See Also *Inside Out (LooneyTunesandMerrieMelodiesCommercialsHudsonFan Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (LooneyTunesandMerrieMelodiesCommercialsHudsonFan Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (LooneyTunesandMerrieMelodiesCommercialsHudsonFan Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon Quick Thinking *Inside Out (LooneyTunesandMerrieMelodiesCommercialsHudsonFan Style) - Mametchi We Should Cry *Inside Out (LooneyTunesandMerrieMelodiesCommercialsHudsonFan Style) - Violetchi Five Second Rule *Inside Out (LooneyTunesandMerrieMelodiesCommercialsHudsonFan Style) - Brave Heart Lion My Bad *Inside Out (LooneyTunesandMerrieMelodiesCommercialsHudsonFan Style) - Mickey Mouse Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (LooneyTunesandMerrieMelodiesCommercialsHudsonFan Style): Meg Griffin's First Date? *Inside Out (LooneyTunesandMerrieMelodiesCommercialsHudsonFan Style) - Transcripts Gallery Bright Heart Raccoon in The Factory of Uncaring.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Joy Mametchi.png|Mametchi as Sadness Violetchi.png|Violetchi as Disgust Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Anger NEW Mickey Mouse normal.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Fear FGuy Meg Gen2012 R3Flat.jpg|Meg Griffin as Riley Anderson Category:LooneyTunesandMerrieMelodiesCommercialsHudsonFan Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG